conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Tondo
:This historical country is a part of Altverse. , , , |image_map = Tondo.png |map_caption = Hani prior to Ming subjugation |official_languages = , , Classical Han |regional_languages = , , |year_start = 800s |year_end = 1675 |event1 = Establishment |date_event1 = 9th century? |event2 = Han–Bruneian War |date_event2 = 1500 |event3 = Han–Spanish War |date_event3 = 1600 |event4 = Chuugwourin wave |date_event4 = 1640–1685 |event5 = Abolishment, replacement by Na dynasty |date_event5 = 1675 |government_type = under the Lakandula |stat_pop1 = ~10,000,000 |stat_year1 = 1600 |legislature = Tagalog imperial court |population_estimate_rank = |s1 = Na dynasty |flag_s1 = Flag of Unknown.svg |image_flag = |currency = (金) |today = Great Han Empire |continent = Asia }} The Kingdom of Tondo ( : Kaharian ng Tundu) was a sovereign state centered on the principality of Tondo, which hosted the Lakan and the Lakandula, the ruling house. It exercised substantial suzerainty over neighbouring barangay, which were also obligated to send annual tribute in order to maintain their autonomy as well as receive protection. Major barangay included the nominally Muslim Rajahnate of Manila (until its incorporation in the 16th century) and the Kingdom of Namayan, with the latter being directly-ruled as a part of a personal union. Tondo dates as early as the 10th century, though evidence of the barangay system is found as early as the third century. Under the reign of Rajah Alon, Tondo expanded its influence through campaigns into Kabikolan, Kumintang, and Pampanga. Tondo asserted its independence after winning the Battle of Maynila Bay, establishing its own network of tributaries and directing its own diplomacy. Capitalizing on Chinese isolationism and the Haijin policy, which imposed a prohibition on maritime trade (other than tributary missions), it was granted a monopoly on the redistribution of Chinese goods. While it amassed substantial wealth and developed an extensive trading network as far as the Maldives and Japan, it became a frequent target of wokou raids and other adversaries. Under the reign of Sultan Bolkiah, Brunei attempted to mount a conquest of Tondo, conquering the Rajahnate of Maynila and establishing the Kingdom of Selurong, placing it under the control of the puppet House of Sulayman, established by converted Prince Salilah. However, this invasion was successfully repelled and Bruneian holdings in Luzon were annexed. Tondo then embarked on rapid naval development in order to consolidate its influence over the island and bolster its territorial legitimacy, barring the barangay from directing their own foreign affairs. Initially collaborating with the Spaniards, Tondo incorporated the rest of the archipelago into its increasingly tributary network, therefor expelling the remnants of Bruneian influence. The Spanish intent to Christianize the islands and eventually colonize it however, prompted the Tondoese-Spanish War, which oversaw a massive victory on behalf of Tondo and ruined Spanish imperialist ambitions. The 16th century oversaw the implementation of various reforms intended to centralize control, most notably the establishment of a modern feudal system replacing the previous Kedatuan system. Other reforms included the abolishment of slavery and the institutionalization of serfdom, household registration, tax reform, and land reform. However, the conquest of the Ming by the Qing deprived it of its largest source of income, which coupled with the mass immigration of Ming royalists, destabilized the country and brought bouts of disease including cholera and diarrhea stemming from increasingly crowded and poor living conditions. The arrival of Koxinga in 1662 led to a temporary period of foreign rule under the House of Zheng. The Maharlika Revolt of 1685 and subsequent succession issues signaled Tondo's political collapse and laid the conditions that would enable the establishment of the succeeding Southern Han dynasty. Etymology Numerous hypotheses on the origin of Tondo's name have been proposed. A common hypothesis is that perhaps the name is a reference to the presence of high-ground (which in tundok. Meanwhile, French linguist Jean-Paul Potet has suggested that the Tagalog term for the local River Mangrove, , is the most likely origin of the term. History Economy Society Caste system Tondo had a four-caste system; with the "maginoo" being the highest rank, comprising the ruling class. The highest ranking of these nobles were referred to as "datu", akin to fiefs. The second caste were the "timawa", which were comprised of freedmen and were the middle class. The third caste were the "maharlika", or the warrior caste. Finally, the "alipin" comprised the bottom of the social hierarchy and comprised the commmoners. There were two distinct classes; aliping nangmamahay (tenant farmers) which rented land from nobility, and aliping sa gigilid (slaves/labourers) were landless and were servants. Clan structure Status of women Women had a high degree of freedom. Women considered on-par with men. Women were allowed to participate in political affairs, and those in the ruling class were able to practice granted powers. As gender was factored out of the law of succession, women were able to inherit the ranks of recently deceased political figures. In addition, women played an important role in society as baybalan, or the religious shamans. Only women could perform this role, and transgender men were the sole exception. Marriage was usually done at a relatively late age, during the late teens or early twenties. A groom often would have to give dowry in compensation for the "loss" of the daughter from her birth family. Maternal and paternal lineage were given equal importance, and women do not lose their surnames after marriage (rather it often becomes the middle name). In specific circumstances, such as men who marry renowned women, the surnames of the bride is adopted. The equal importance of maternal and paternal lineages also allowed women to exercise large amounts of power within a clan. Women were given inheritance and the right to own property, and as the concept of congjugal did not exist, properties brought to marriage remained separated between the two parties. Women were given the right to divorce their spouse, under which acquisitions during marriage were divided equally and there was equal custody of children. Women were allowed to exercise the right to choosing the number of children she desires. Once the number is reached, couples often practice infanticide as a form of birth control, or abortion. Population Size Ethnicity Religion Language Category:Great Han Empire